


Gravitation

by NYC_Sidewalk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, No beta because winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYC_Sidewalk/pseuds/NYC_Sidewalk
Summary: He sees Arya’s lips moves in slow motion as she sings backing vocals. Gendry follows her deft fingers move smoothly with every chord change. There’s a sheen of sweat on her forehead and neck now, her short dark hair already sticking to her skin, and her eyes closes in concentration. She is breathtaking, he thinks not for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	Gravitation

Gods, he hates Griff. And him leaning close to whisper something into Arya’s ear makes Gendry want to hurt him right now. But Griff is currently on stage, singing in front of hundreds of people, next to his girlfriend on bass. As much as he hates Griff Connington, Gendry loves and respects Arya more. Making music and performing is something that gives her pure joy. So Gendry can play nice – at least until the end of their set.

He sees Arya’s lips moves in slow motion as she sings backing vocals. Gendry follows her deft fingers move smoothly with every chord change. There’s a sheen of sweat on her forehead and neck now, her short dark hair already sticking to her skin, and her eyes closes in concentration. She is breathtaking, he thinks not for the first time in his life. And it’s almost painful how she’s so unaware of this fact. She doesn’t even realize that most of the crowd here at the packed Crossroads Inn is probably half in-love with her already. 

They end the show with one of their faster songs, and the fans are in a tizzy. Shy Maid is good, better even live. They’re an indie rock band with solid songs and riffs. And Griff has a unique vocal range that melds with his accent that no one has figured out where from yet. He’s a talented guitarist and apparently good-looking. The screaming women reaching for his hand in the front row confirms this.

Under the pseudonym Cat, Arya is the producer of Shy Maid’s new album. They hired her after hearing Cat’s work on Gendry’s band, The Brotherhood, and other artists before. She has a trained ear for music, a talented guitarist and bassist, and people just gravitate towards her. She’s doing a lot of studio sessions recently, and even if she doesn’t want to admit it, Gendry knows she is increasingly getting anxious about the amount of work. 

But Arya has always been an all-out kind of person. Passionate in every sense of the word about her family, friends, music, anything she deems important, which luckily includes him. It’s just one of the many reasons why he loves her so much. But there’s something about Griff that really rubs him the wrong way. Like right now, he pulls Arya into a side hug as they bow and thank the crowd. 

She has been the sessionist for four gigs now because Haldon the bassist broke his arm in a freak gardening accident. So logically and reasonably, Gendry knows Arya and Griff will be around each other a lot. But that didn’t stop him from picking a fight with her just before she accepted the scheduled shows. At first, she couldn’t understand why Gendry was getting so upset about her work. But of course, the intuitive Arya realizes what’s going on and where all this anger is coming from even before Gendry figures out himself. 

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t do it,” she says looking straight at him with those honest grey eyes. She’s still angry, but more tired of arguing. That gives a him record-scratch halt. Oh, he’s an idiot. A stupid, jealous idiot. And Gendry apologizes, saying that’s not what he wants, loves it when she’s creating music. Admits that he couldn’t be prouder of her whenever he sees her on stage, hears any song she worked on the radio. That he loves her, trusts her fully and he’s being a selfish ass. That’s why he tamps down his insecurities and jealousy. Tells her he’s going to work on being okay with it. 

So when the stage light dims and the group exits the stage, he slowly finishes his beer to give her enough rest time before making his way backstage where the band is. He finds her instantly at the back of the big dressing room; she’s changed into a clean shirt and playfully poking Haldon’s arm sling. Before he can walk any closer, Duck loudly calls out to his name as soon as he spots him at the open door. He has met the other members of Shy Maid enough times already to be fine with the small talks and back clapping. 

“Great set,” Gendry genuinely says, clapping brawny drummer’s shoulder. 

“You are too, too kind,” Duck puts a hand on his heart; wide smile and reddish beard glistening with sweat and probably beer. “Cat is an exceptional, exceptional bassist. Kind of wish Hal never recovers.” Pointing a thumb at his general direction. 

Arya then appears on Gendry’s side at the moment. “You guys should pay me more then,” she quips before smiling at Gendry.

“Officially sign with us, then we’ll talk,” Duck laughs. “You guys going later, yeah?” 

Gendry was just about to ask Arya where they are going exactly, when the man he doesn’t want to speak to joins in the conversation.

“At The Guildhall,” he says, talking about the popular bar on Visenya’s Hill. He’s looking straight at Gendry. And he stares right back. “A little after-party, that’s a little pre-album launch party.” Griff is tall and lean with blue hair, but Gendry has a few inches and muscles on him. If it comes to it, Gendry thinks he can mess up his pretty face easily. Griff is cocky. But what really annoys him is his over friendliness towards Arya. 

“The Wildlings will be there too,” he adds by way of invitation. Gendry is friends with The Wildings members and probably some other people who will be there too, but that’s not enough reason to make him endure Griff longer than necessary. But if Arya wants to go, then that’s a different story. 

She shakes her head. “Nah. We’re heading home,” she tells Griff, and his smile falters a bit. It looks like he was about to say more, but didn’t. 

“Ah, you’re no fun, Cat. This is your last show with us, we need to celebrate” Duck whines as Arya walks to the big red couch where her duffle bag and guitar case leaned on.

Gendry takes both from her hands as she says her goodbyes to everyone else in the near-full dressing room. Everyone’s milling around and saying both of them should come, but she coolly waved them away.

“Besides it’s too early to celebrate. Album’s not finished yet,” she says grinning. 

“We’re almost there,” Griff replies, standing closely. And then continues to speaks to her in straight Valyrian. It shouldn’t grate him so much that both are fluent in different languages and converse in Valyrian, but it really does. 

“No problem. Be early at the studio next week,” Arya replies in the Common Tongue and waves bye again. Griff then turns to him and says, “See you, mate.”

“See you,” he answers coolly and is walking towards the door. Arya is ahead of him, shyly waving at the fans saying hi as they make their way out of the still busy bar to the parking at the back. When they reach his jeep she turns to him beaming, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him quickly but deeply. He’s still carrying her stuff so he can’t wrap his arms around her, so he just smiles into the surprise kiss that tasted like her favorite mints. 

Her hands crawl to his back pocket where she knows the keys would be and opens the car door. They put all their stuff inside, hop in and Gendry turns on the ignition. 

“I’m starved. I only ate that one sandwich at lunch. Let’s eat,” she announces.

“We can still go to The Guildhall. Fancy food and drinks for free,” he suggested despite his inhibitions. He’s here to support Arya and that’s all that matters. “Nope,” she says popping the ‘P’. “I just want Hot Pie’s chicken and mushroom pie and fries, and then go to bed.” 

“Not just because of what I said before?” he asks seriously, making sure that he’s not forcing her. 

She sighs, her palm on his cheek and gives him that long look straight into his soul again. He wants Arya to always look at him that way. “Yes, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” she explains. “But mostly because I want more time with you. I know I’m in the studio at lot lately. And I really am tired. I’ve been up since five and hadn’t had a proper meal yet. So, let’s skip it, eat and have a lie in. Maybe make out a little, depends on how full I’ll be after.” She wiggles her eyebrow. 

“I’d rather skip the meal too, but I can’t let you pass out mid necking,” he teases. She laughs at that. He loves making her laugh. He loves her and whispers the same to her. She leans in, past the gear stick, soft lips finding his and kisses him deeply. When they come up for air, she plays with the dark hair on his nape, his hands are under her shirt and on her waist. She whispers, “I’m fucking hungry.” Gendry laughs, buckles in and starts driving into the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my computer for *checks notes* more than a year now. So might as well, right? Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, friends! Better days ahead.


End file.
